Great Wolf Lodge
'''Great Wolf Lodge '''is a hotel in various locations. It has many attractions around the place, including a large pool area with slides and some MagiQuest and ShadowQuest locations. It also commonly houses an animatronic show called "Story Time" marketed at children, which is apparently to teach kids not to be scared of anything, ironically, though, the show is described as creepy by even adults. It also sometimes houses arcades and even 4D theatres. In the GoAnimate universe The hotel is liked by both Caillou and Dora (especially Dora). Even parents seem excited, and don't want their time ruined there. Sometimes, grounded troublemakers are sent there for a chance to get ungrounded, though they usually stay grounded in the end due to their behavior. Various users tend to like the hotel as well. People also sometimes go down slides without inner tubes without getting harmed for unknown reasons. When Dora was sent to Great Wolf Lodge once, she first was impatient in line when trying to go on the Howlin' Tornado. She then got stuck in the River Canyon Run (which was apparently connected to the Howlin' Tornado) due to a group of people in a large inner tube in the way. After 7 minutes, various people got stuck as well. This eventually caused her to kill the people on the inner tube, freeing, but although angering them, and making Kirby Loopsy cry, causing them to flee the scene and head to the wave pool. An annoucement was later broadcast that they will play Pokémon Heroes near the wave pool. This caused a lot of people, except Dora, to be impressed, due to the fact Dora instead wanted to watch Dora's Fairytale Adventure. To make people stop watching the movie, she shouted that eels were in the wave pool, causing them to flee the pool. The announcer later said this was a false alarm, and that they'll make sure this won't happen again. She didn't really want to go to the other waterpark, and at first refused to do the waterpark's attractions. She then got impatient waiting her turn, which made her flood the pool and kill a lot of people. The incident eventually went on the news, alerting the hotel's residents. The next day, Dora went to Dunkin' Donuts at the hotel and ordered 7,000,000 donuts, 8,000 hash browns, and 50 coolattas. This alarmed Kirby Loopsy, saying that was too much. This made Dora angry, and made her want 1 of each. Later, at the arcade, Dora played Skee Ball, but accidentally shot the balls everywhere around the arcade, as a result hitting someone, and hitting Dora in the face. She, as a result, punches the game and sets it on fire by accident, and caused everyone to flee the hotel, with the hotel exploding later, killing hundreds of people. Her parents then grounded her again on a bus, knowing how much it costed to repair the hotel. This caused her to get tons of punishments from various people, including users. Dora was never seen again at Great Wolf Lodge ever since. Category:Locations Category:Hotels Category:Businesses Category:Corporations